


Sound of You

by Patience_on_a_Monument



Category: Persona 4
Genre: Heartbeat Kink, Introspection, Kink Meme, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-13
Updated: 2018-02-13
Packaged: 2019-03-17 13:43:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13660209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Patience_on_a_Monument/pseuds/Patience_on_a_Monument
Summary: Yosuke loved the rhythm of his partner most.





	Sound of You

**Author's Note:**

> Heartbeat kink kink meme fill, posting here as well as in hopes the OP sees
> 
> How does anyone deal with all these character name tags?

Yosuke was a creature of rhythm, and the entire town could see it. 

There wasn’t a moment in the day when he wasn’t humming along in class to the song replaying through his brain or tapping to a beat strong enough to block out the horrific snaps and snarls of the battlefield, or quiet and still to bathe in a new CD back in his room. There were even moments when, tired and bored at work, he had come to nodding along to the infuriatingly chipper Junes jingle after it wormed through his apathy and found him undefended.

It felt like he was incomplete without a tempo to move to: he could operate just fine but he was off-balance and itchy. He had albums that he could use as a sort of on-demand spiritual experience and that could completely transport him, or could break him down into smithereens. Thorough discussion with Chie had led him to believe that this was possibly not as widespread a phenomenon as he had expected, and that she instead possibly worshipped meat in a very literal sense, and may potentially need an intervention.

He had very few conditions on what music he would gravitate to. 

The overwhelming American contingent in his library was more due to English-speaking bands in general having the feel he was after than Japanese bands, and not being able to understand all the lyrics didn’t stop the emotion or timbre having the same effect on him if it was a good song. For the special favourites he accrued there was a folder of printed translated words in his room he would read along in time with the song to commune more strongly, and even what he gathered through the filter of a translator there was more eloquence in those phrases than he could ever hope to possess himself.

A strong, thumping beat was definitely a plus. Not that they all had to be aggressive (although many were) or that they had to completely eschew more complex syncopation (there were too many exceptions that changed things up to ignore), but there was something comforting in getting lulled into a familiar pattern and letting it tug his body along to its whims.

Yosuke was also a clingy creature, and the whole team could see it. 

He’d gone from having nobody who would piss on him if he caught on fire to being in a circle of odds and ends that all seemed to at least tolerate him and he was pretty sure if he caught on fire at the very least Teddie or Chie would bufu him into an icicle. They all meant a lot to him, even if he was shit at expressing it, and there was always a low-level fear that one day it would end, that he would put his foot too deep in his mouth to extract and he would find himself either shunned or beaten (or shot, or electrified) into a hospital bed.

His big mouth also hadn’t sunk this burgeoning… thing… he had with his Partner before they even had a chance, which seemed a miracle in itself. They hadn’t put any names to it yet – Yosuke didn’t think he was strong enough for labelling their bond but he felt himself getting closer every day. He wasn’t even sure if there was a proper way to encapsulate all the different facets of what they meant to each other, when Partner seemed to be doing the job just fine.

He was especially clingy around Souji. Not that it was a physical thing all the time – it mostly manifested in constant streams of text messages and turning up to his house with groceries for dinner and pudding for Nanako but was bolstered by little touches to the short silver hairs of his nape in class when he thought nobody was looking or lingering congratulatory back rubs after close-run fights in the TV. When they were alone, however, Yosuke couldn’t help orchestrating very obvious excuses for them to sit nested on the floor to play games or to nap against strong thighs, and was more often than not the one to push for escalation – it never failed to come as a relief when Souji would respond with enthusiasm.

His two weaknesses of rhythm and closeness had converged, it seemed. 

It was difficult to pinpoint exactly when he had first noticed Souji’s heartbeat but now it was difficult for him not to seek it out at all possible times.

It is a grounding, strong presence, the beat fast and insistent and one that he seeks out when he grabs a wrist to pull Souji up after a battle and lingers, fingers to thin skin, seeking reassurance that he’s still here and alive and well; he’s not left Yosuke alone again. 

Sometimes it’s far too soft and frail and arrhythmic, when Yosuke is crouching with a hand on Souji’s neck while he chants a Diarama into his body; terror coursing through him and catching its reflection in stormy eyes set in a calm, pale face. He presses closer to chase the pulse, to feel the moment when the spell catches and the vigour returns along with his breath.

His favourite tempo was steady, loud and languid just like the favourites of his music collection. It’s best savoured when they’re both lying fully out on the sofa or futon in Souji’s room, Yosuke slotted between his knees and head pressed to a broad chest. It calms him down to his core as all he feels narrows to Souji cradling him, as he rises and falls with Souji’s breathing and listens to the clear sound of Souji’s heart beating out a solid tuh-tump, tuh-tump ringing noisily in his ear. Calm, controlled, measured. Just like Partner. 

It was a reminder that he was here, they were together, that his life since falling into a TV wasn’t some insane dream he was going to wake up from, grounding him in the moment. He also idly wondered if it meant that what turned him on was feeling Souji’s emotions along with him, beyond that so-often inscrutable face he had to work to decipher sometimes; this way he was laid bare of his defences, speaking in a way that only Yosuke could hear, skin to skin. That when he said something suggestive he could feel as well as see the blood rush to Souji’s face to set it aflame, echoing his own as it rushed in his veins.

Eventually his fixation bled into when they were physical, holding Souji close on his lap to catch snippets of his heartbeat as he drove inside, nudging by increments and listening for his pulse quickening in his anticipation, or trying to feel for it in his wrist as Yosuke went down on him; his hands slick with sweat and slipping too much with his movement to make anything out. Nuzzling into and sucking at his carotid, tongue flat on his neck to feel the pace of Souji’s excitement press itself against him insistent and strong.

Then, basking in the afterglow, back in his favourite place on Souji’s chest as he felt it settle back into its normal relaxed speed, then slowing again as he drifted gradually into sleep, Yosuke following soon after to the tune of his heart like a charmed snake. 

He’s almost certain that Souji has figured it out now. There have been a few too many moments when they’ve caught each other’s eyes while Yosuke clutches a wrist or a neck or presses into a chest. He was always too perceptive. There hadn’t been any discussion yet, but there was the occasional glint of understanding in his expression, sometimes even that smug smirk that set a hunger in him, and every time Yosuke got just slightly less nervous about bringing it up. 

Although he could almost be certain that he would come into school the next morning with a stethoscope on his desk and interrogations from the others about his health to frantically dodge, it would be worth it to get that little bit closer. 

It seemed fitting and inevitable that Souji would become his favourite music.

**Author's Note:**

> First P4 fill, please be gentle. But also tell me everywhere I went wrong.


End file.
